clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Edges
Background Edges Arcane Background ''(Elemental Magic) '' Prerequisites: Spirit d6 Arcane Skill: Each element uses it’s own skill. Characters begin with either Air, Earth, Fire, or Water. All elmental magic skills are based off Spirit. The magic of Laun is based on manipulating and controlling the four elements. Elemental Mages begin the game with a d4 skill in their chosen element, which may be raised normally. New elements can only be learned once a Rank, and even then it is not easy. Elemental Mages do not pick a limited number of spells they can cast, instead characters with this edge can cast any spell allowed by their element and rank. (Full details on magic coming eventually. If you’ve got 50 Fathoms, feel free to use that spell list.) Arcane Background ''(Weird Science) '' Prerequisites: Smarts d6 Arcane Skill: Weird Science (Smarts) Weird Science covers the creation and use of strange and powerful devices. The time of Clockworks is one of discovery and invention, and strange new devices are being built every day. Characters with Weird Science are masters at steam powered, clockwork and Etheric devices, often retooling them or creating strange new inventions. A character need not be a mad scientist himself to take Weird Science. Characters with this edge could easily be using experimental devices created by another ether technician or cutting edge inventor. Combat Edges Dirty Fighter Requirements: Seasoned There is no honor among thieves, and Vheld has more than its fair share of unscrupulous bastards. Those with this Edge will do anything to win a fight. This character is particularly deceitful in combat and good at tricks. He adds +2 to all Trick maneuver rolls. Improved Dirty Fighter ''' '''Requirements: Seasoned, Dirty Fighter This character is extremely skilled in tactical deceit. By describing the trick and spending a benny, he may automatically get the Drop on any single opponent. Guardian'' ''Requirements: Novice, Agility d8, Fighting d6, Notice d6+ This character might be a professional bodyguard or just intensely devoted, but in either case he can jump in front of attacks intended for another. A character with this Edge must declare whom he is guarding at the beginning of any combat. As long as the guardian stays within 1” of the chosen person, any attack aimed at that person is automatically rolled against the guardian instead. A guardian can switch charges during a battle, but doing so requires an action as the guardian re–focuses his attention. The character receives a benny each time he takes a wound (not Shaken) while defending another character (Extra or Wild Card.). Monster Hunter ''' '''Prerequisites: Fighting or Shooting d8, Guts d6, Knowledge (creature lore) d6, Tracking d6 Many strange creatures haunt the wilds of Vheld, and a few brave men and women make a living hunting these monsters. Some monster hunters travel the world as big game hunters, always in search of the biggest kill. Others are more localized, defending a certain area or town from insurgent monstrosities. Monster Hunters gain +2 to hit any creature they’ve previously fought or studied in the field, as well as +2 to any Guts, Tracking, or Knowledge (creature lore) rolls vs. creatures they’ve previously fought. Peasant Lore Requirements: Novice, Outsider or Knowledge (Folklore d8+) This hero has studied the local folklore and superstitions of the country folk of Irone, the Vori Islands, or elsewhere. When fighting a supernatural creature, the hero can recall a tale about the beast. With a successful Smarts roll (–2), the hero remembers one Special Ability of that monster. Whack! Requirements: Seasoned, Engineer The character can attempt to make an instant Repair roll at -2, by kicking a malfunctioning device or hitting it on the side etc. If the roll fails, the object must be repaired normally. Improved Whack! Requirements: Veteran, Whack!, Throwing d6+ The character can attempt to throw a wrench or other object to knock a malfunctioning device back into shape. This works as Whack! but the character can attempt the repair from up to 12″ away. In addition to the repair roll, the character must make a Throwing roll, with the standard penalties for range. DM Note: (Clockworks:the Game uses many, many more edges taken from other Savage Settings, but I figured I’d only paste here the ones that are new or our heroes have.) Category:Game Rules